The Crimson Clan
Similar to The Reborn Clan, The Crimson Clan are a collective group of Samurai and Ninja and other warriors from all across the nation of Japan. The Crimson Clan has been the main opposing force of the Reborn clan for centuries and is currently led by Kukuou Shinku and has since been led by her for about 3 years now, shortly after the previous leader died. Clan Overview Most opinions about the Crimson have not changed over the years. The Crimson are cold-blooded killers who do not hold back mercy and they were the original opposition even before the Reborn was created. The Crimson Era was named after the Crimson and their efforts to begin a war without any real conflict to begin with. The Crimson have a selfish and vain outlook on life, needing to prove their worth as the strongest leader of Japan. The Crimson, at times, will kill just because they find they need to kill without a purpose, eventually becoming the most sadistic and insane warriors in Japan during the Crimson Era. Most Crimson know only the name of Rei Ishikawa and do not notice most others in the group, they find them to be below them and much weaker, however, there have been instances when a member of the Crimson has turned against them and become against the bloodshed that their clan is causing. Members and Ranks of the Crimson Leader of the Crimson The leader of the Crimson clan is a very cold, cynical, and evil-hearted person. This person has no respect for his clan members and sends them off into battle sometimes, even when outmatched just to never show any sign of weakness to the Reborn. This person is a tyrant and could be considered to be only using their troops against the Reborn to see bloodshed on the battlefield. This person is a descendant of nobility just as the leader of the Reborn is. *Kukuou Shinku The Onna-Bugei Sha This member of the Crimson is the strongest, female warrior of the clan. She is known as the warrior that all other members look up to and the ones that strive to achieve her level. She is very powerful and has no means of holding back when in battle but some say, behind all of that, she has a heart of gold, but doesn't show it much. *Mineko Ashikaga Kozure Ōkami This group of Samurai/Ninja are made up of two warriors usually directly related to one another, that work on the front lines of the battlefield, and attack in pairs, their moves and movements syncing together very perfectly. They can even have interchangeable weapons and have extreme jealousy of the Onna-Bugei Sha, and aim to claim that spot or the leader of the clan. * * The Oniwabanshū The Oniwabanshū are a group of five, secret covert assassins that match the power of the Reborn's Monofunu. These members of the Oniwabanshū are extremely quick and agile and kill, just for the sake of killing but, do not get along well and often fight amongst each other when they're not in combat. The Oniwabanshū are legendary in the land of Japan and are feared by all by their complete lack of restraint and kill whomever they seem fit. They are known as some of the bloodiest Samurai and Ninja across the land. *Katsurou Tsukino *Momoku Kuroyaju *Karasu Samezuka * * The Kiraku The Kiraku, are essentially what make up the fleet of the Crimson. They are violent, don't take orders very well, dis-organized, and do not treat any one of their fellow brothers and sisters in the Crimson with any sort of respect. However, for some reason, the Leader of the Crimson allows them to live. He uses them as test subjects on the battlefield, seeing how far they can go without any orders and fight to the death until they collapse. There are many different members of the Crimson here, Samurai and Ninja alike. Unlike the Reborn, they couldn't care less about each other, in any way possible and don't care about their wounds, simply attack their enemies as fast and as much as they can. They are true, bloodthirsty warriors who want to kill for the sheer sport of it all and nothing more. * Rin Category:Crimson Category:Clans